Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.S.
"Fraud Undercover Glue Investigate Travelling Indeed Villains Escaping Super Slueths" Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.S. is an upcoming crossover comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. As the title suggests, the comic focuses on Codename: Kids Next Door's regular "team-ups" with various heroes similar to the most well-known version of the original Cartoon Network series. It was released in summer 2019. Overview Each issue of Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.S. features the main characters (Sector V, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Dee Dee) teaming up with other characters from Cartoon Network such as Codename: Kids Next Door, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory and more. Synopsis *'Issue One': Just when you thought you'd seen it all, Cartoon Network Crossover Craziness continues! After their victory in the Super Secret Crisis War! and Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!, the detectives I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon take it easy with a rare VIP tour of Townsville! But when tag-along Mom and Dad accidentally activates Dexter's newest invention (Chemical X), the fate of the entire multiverse is suddenly at stake! Plus: a bonus Cow and Chicken story—Cow starts a “Cow Club” while Chicken starts a “Chicken Club” in response… *'Issue Two': The Kids Next Door’s inter-dimesional search for Dexter’s couple parents Mom and Dad has brought them to the Bagge Farmhouse in the middle of Nowhere! But when they are mistaken for dog sitters, the detective find themselves thrust into the disturbing nightmare that is Courage’s life. Plus, a Camp Lazlo—Lazlo is getting stuck hands with Patsy is getting unstuck hands before gets noticing. *'Issue Three': The Powerpuff Girls follow the monstrously mutated Dee Dee's trail to the world of Cow and Chicken! Too bad Red Guy has gotten to her first! His plan? Make Dee Dee a superstar! Can Cow, Chicken and the Powerpuff Girls reach Dee Dee before she signs her life away?? Plus, a short story featuring The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...and a beauty pageant? That's not gonna be pretty... *'Issue Four': The Girls, Cow and Chicken have tracked the mutated Dee Dee to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! Too bad it's right in the middle of Ultimate Hide n Seek!. Plus, a bonus Mojo Jojo story by Ivan Cohen with art by Nneka Myers! In "No Money, Mojo Problems", Mojo seeks... alternative funding... for his evil deeds. *'Issue Five': Sedusa and Kuki—captured!, Dexter and Dee Dee to help them save Mom and Dad from Father and Mojo-Jojo in Camp Kidney before the entire multiverse falls apart! What could possibly go wrong? Plus, a puuurrrr-fect bonus The Powerpuff Girls' story, Blossom accidentally turns himself into a dog and must try and get the Professor to turn her back without being able to communicate. *'Issue Six': TBA. Characters Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *Bradley *Cree Lincoln *Stacey *Teen Ninjas We Bare Bears *Grizzy Bear *Panda Bear *Ice Bear *Nom Nom *Chloe Park *Professor Lampwick *Lucy *Amanda *Dana Tabes Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Monkey *Mom *Dad *Major Glory Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Policeman Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Mr. Herriman *Frankie Foster *Cheese *Duchess *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Bloppy Pants *Burple Bear *New Guy *Berry *Keystone Blop *Uncle Pockets Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel *Cow / Supercow *Chicken *Flem *Earl *Red Guy *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Chip *Skip *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Patsy Smiles Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax Samurai Jack *Jack *Scotsman *Aku Trivia *Despite being a crossover comic, is actually part of the franchise of Codename: Kids Next Door. *The comic is inspired by the DC Comics Television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Courage was made cameos in the main story: **In the first chapter, one of the interdimensional portals Dexter's Laboratory with Muriel, Eustace and The Spirit Of The Harvest Moon. **In the fifth chapter, in describing the Teens' "Mojoverse". On this occasion, he appears transformed into an ape. *In "Issue One"'s Bonus Story: **Chicken Man **Alien Coyote *In "Issue Two"'s Main Story: **The drawing style comic is quite different to "Issue One"'s Bonus Story. **Johnny Sinatra Gallery See Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: C.A.P.E.R.-S.T.O.R.Y./Gallery See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series Category:Comics Category:Crossover